


A Drink to Celebrate the End of the World

by LizzyLovesPink



Series: Sagittarius Birthday One-Shots [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Foreshadowing, Friendship, Gen, In Latvia's and Estonia's cases but I don't bring it up, Nation names used, Nationverse, One Shot, Russian Empire, Underage Drinking, World War I, birthday fic, could be platonic or romantic doesn't matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: In the middle of a war, Russia's house prepares for the inevitable. Finland decides to spend one night drinking with his two good friends.
Relationships: Estonia & Finland & Latvia, Estonia & Finland (Hetalia), Estonia & Latvia (Hetalia), Estonia/Finland (Hetalia)
Series: Sagittarius Birthday One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997080
Kudos: 4





	A Drink to Celebrate the End of the World

The good vodka was hidden at the bottom of the icebox, but they were all well aware of where it was to the point many wondered why Sir Russia even bothered to hide it at all. It was obvious he knew they knew too, so why keep trying to hide it? 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Latvia asked nervously, watching the other two pour their drinks. 

"Sir Russia won't punish us, I'm sure of it," Estonia reassured him, pouring a third glass for Latvia and handing it to him. 

"Besides, I don't care! Today's supposed to be a fun day!" Finland smiled widely. "I just have a good feeling about this day," 

"Indeed," Estonia smiled and they clacked their glasses together and started drinking. "Who knows, today could be our last day of drinking expensive drinks like this. So let's enjoy it," 

"No way, don't say stuff like that," Latvia pouted. "This Empire is supposed to last forever, Sir Russia said so," 

"'Sir' Russia is a liar," Finland said suddenly, his usual cheeriness gone. "That's why I suggested this. It's cold outside, let's warm up," 

There was a moment of silence as they sat on the kitchen floor in their plain clothing, listening to the blizzard outside, thinking over that thought. Finland was the one who suggested they get into Russia's stash and drink, likely not getting drunk since all three had really high tolerances, but still drink all the same. Russia was holed up in his room and had been all day. Latvia tried to hang out with Lithuania earlier but Lithuania waved him away in lieu of hanging out with Poland instead. Distraught, Latvia just clung onto Estonia and got dragged into his and Finland's drinking scheme. 

"It's at least warm in here," Estonia finally said, taking a swig. "Warm enough to sleep in," 

"I wouldn't want to, the fire might go out," Latvia shook his head. "Or you'd scoot too close to it in your sleep and then catch on fire!" He gasped. 

"That's not very common," 

Finland remained silent. In just a few days it'd be his turn to go out on the front and fight for Sir Russia and his Empire, but what was the point? He felt like it was a losing war either way. The Empire would fall and they'd all be left on their own, defenseless. Hence why he suggested they all drink. Who knows when they won't have good vodka anymore and a warm kitchen? It could all come crashing down at any time. 

"Maybe you should've brought your poetry book," Estonia teased Latvia. 

"You guys don't want to listen to that. It's really...gruesome," Latvia shook his head. "I like more gruesome poems," 

Finland took another swig and realized his glass was empty, frowning a bit. He stood up and put the glass in the sink and instead pulled out the remainder of the bottle, drinking from that. 

"Awwww!" Latvia gasped. "I was hoping to get the bottle," 

Finland grinned once he finished drinking. "It's like I told you, it's a special day for me!"


End file.
